I'm an Idiot
by Death Ice Angel
Summary: It's after the second Titan war and everyone is waiting for Nico to show up for the meeting. Insted Nico pretends their not there. What is up with Nico and what is going on with him? Rated T because I don't know how to really rate this story. ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys I'm so sorry school has been horrible! I have so much home work and finals next week! Forgive me I beg you! I still have a huge stack of papers in forunt of me stareing at me screaming "Do Me!" **

**Any way here is a story that will hopefully make up for my Absence on The Sky and Ocean Love hopefully I will get back on that soon. Most likely I will start updating quicker in the summer where their is no homework from school. **

**Anyway here is ...**

**I'm An Idiot**

Percy POV

It was a few months after the second Titan War, and things were slowly going back to normal. Regular activities had resumed, and there hadn't been any new quests lately either. However, the number of demigods had tripled once the gods had been forced to start to claim the kids that otherwise would have been stuck in the Hermes cabin or been eaten by monsters once their scents got too strong. More demigods meant more head counselor meetings a week to keep everyone in order. The third meeting this week was about to start. Well, it would if Nico ever decided to show up.

"Where is he?" Katie Gardner complained. "He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago, and if we dont start soon we'll all be late for cabin inspection!"

"There he is!" I said, spotting Nico's unruly black hair in the crowd going down to lunch. "Nico, over here, you're late!"

Nico sulked past us, hands in his pockets, staring at the ground as if his life depended on it. He walked towards his cabin, without even acknowledging our presences.

"Yo, Nico!" Conner yelled. "We're over here, dude!"

Nico kept sulking past, mumbling something that didn't sound complimentary towards Conner.

Now, I love my camp friends, really. They're the best thing since sliced bread. However, when they get annoying it can be enough to turn Mother Theresa into an axe murderer.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Katie asked, sounding concerned for the young son of Hades.

"Who cares?" Travis exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "He's already wasted half an hour of our time, so why should we spend anymore time on him? Let's just start without him!"

"That's a terrible thing to say! He could be hurt or depressed! Or worse, he could be going through girl problems!"

Travis smirked. "I don't think any of that is likely."

"Then what do you think happened?" Katie snapped, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Easy, Nico's PMSing." Travis said, leaning back into his chair with a smile.

"Nico is a boy, Travis!"

"So?"

"Travis?"

"...Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

Arguments between Katie and Travis can go on for hours, and since I didn't have anything better to do I sat back to listen to them go on and on insulting each other. Watching it unfold made me start to forget about Nico until I felt Annabeth tap me on the shoulder.

"Don't you think you should go after him?" She asked, worry in her gray eyes.

"Why? He's the son of Hades! It's normal for him to be uncheerful." I said.

"You may be right, which I doubt, but I think today he may really be upset about something. His Aura just screamed 'I AM SULKING!'"

"Why do I have to do it?" I complained. "Nico has other friends! Why can't they do it?"

"Because, you're his best friend, seaweed brain. And I bet Nico would really appreciate it if his best friend was there for him when he needed him!"

"So?"

"Percy?"

"...Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"That may be, but you can't make me! I'm a much better swordsman than you."

"Yeah, right. I was better than you the day you got to camp, and I'll be better than you when you leave camp!"

"Are you the one that fought Kronus? Um, no, that would be me! I'm way better than you!"

"Oh, please! I would crush you like a bug!"

"...Fine, I'll go cheer him up."

Annabeth gave me a look of superiority and went back to watching the quarrel between Katie and Travis, which was pretty much over considering Travis was being throttled by vines.

I started to walk over to the Hades which, besides the fact that it was hot pink, was a pretty cool cabin. Yes, you heard me. Despite the protests of Nico the Hades cabin was made pink with black trim and skulls hanging everywhere.

I went to knock on the door when I heard voices inside. Who had beaten me to cheering Nico up? I would have to send them a thank you card.

"Nico, you're overreacting!" I heard Bianca's voice say. Ah, Bianca was with him.

"No, I'm not Bianca. You don' under-...wait."

"What?"

"I sense a presence..."

"What kind of presence?"

"The presence of... a monkey."

"A monkey?"

"A monkey!"

"A monkey!"

"High-five! Wait..."

"Yeah..."

He thought I was a monkey?! Wow, I was pretty sure I'd been insulted. ...I didn't think I smelled THAT bad. I walked into the cabin, eager to remind Nico that I was not a monkey.

Once I walked into the cabin I was greeted by silence. What, no 'Hey, P-Man, how ya doin'? Not even a 'Hey, sorry I called you a monkey, pal. No hard feelings, right?'? ...Harsh

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Nico asked, looking miffed. HA, miffed! Vocab word! Annabeth SO owed me a quarter...

"Oh, hi, um, I came to... uhh... to see mah Buddy!" I said, popping the 'b' in 'buddy'.

"Percy, we both know why you're here. Heck, Bianca probably even knows and she's dead!" Nico said.

Bianca floated away, mumbling something about having to pay her taxes. Wait, you still have to pay taxes in the underworld? Death was looking less and less fun by the minute.

"Look, man. All I know is that my buddy is upset and I want to help cheer him up. And I can only do that if you tell me whats up."

Nico mumbled something that sounded that 'bofrogytmibirgdai.'

"What?"

"You guys forgot my birthday!"

"...It's your birthday?"

"Yeah!"

"...I don't think you ever told me it was your birthday..."

"I didn't tell anyone!"

"...Wait... let me see if I've got this straight..."

"Lets see if you do!"

"You're mad at us for forgetting the birthday you didn't tell anyone about?"

"Yes!"

"Nico?"

"...Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"...I know..."

But, in the end Nico got what he wanted. We threw a party for him that night, although the gifts were pretty lame since the party was last minute. From the Stolls he got a golden pineapple that said 'For the Prettiest' on it (...long story), a Symmetry in Architecture book from Annabeth because apparently symmetry is perfection..., a chewed up tin can from Grover, a coupon to the nearest hair salon from Katie because he was looking 'shaggy', and from me? He got some socks because...well...

I'm an Idiot.


End file.
